


War has it's casualties

by Killer_Kiwi_XD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Potterlock - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: CHARACTER DEATH OF THE WORST KIND. HAPPY-NOT SO HAPPY ENDING., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Kiwi_XD/pseuds/Killer_Kiwi_XD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have been in hogwarts since they were both eleven and grew up knowing each other. Shelrock, a slytherin, and John, a mudblood gryffindor, fight in the battle against Voldomort. War always has it's casualties and they both know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War has it's casualties

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little story I probably wont expand upon but I just saw a picture and felt the need to write this. If anyone wants me to write more I may think about it but for the most part this is all the story is. Enjoy you guys.

They had been at the school for years now, seven to be exact, and they had watched the mayhem and destruction build and escalate. John knew that Sherlock had figured most everything out before anyone else, knew that if he had been the "chosen one" none of this would be happening but instead here they were standing and waiting for a battle to begin. John stood beside Sherlock, their colors contrasting greatly, red and green ready to fight for some place they often felt they had no right to be in. Sherlock should have been on the other side in all right, he should be the one coming at them, but he had always thought the segregation an idiotic prospect.  
John glanced at the male beside him, it was the first time John had seen Sherlock so serious, he knew their lives were on the line and that within the next hour many of them would die and even more of them would be ruined to the world. John looked forward again, watching the onslaught start, and he wished he could do something more than just be a soldier in this dying army. An army of children.  
The shield came down and then the battle began, a fight for the lives of so many, and John was running in beside his best friend. John fired off spell after spell, hitting who he could, and slowly feeling himself draw away from reality. They would win this battle, they had to, because if they didn't Sherlock would most likely destroy the fabric of reality when John was found a mudblood and killed. John spun around at a noise behind him and felt himself being shoved to the ground by hands he hadn't realized were there. Apparently the Death Eater that had knocked him down was distracted away but the sight that greeted him on the other side of that sudden wisp of smoke had him choking on his own lungs.  
He knew it wasn't really, he knew it wasn’t, because he had seen this before when Sherlock was thrown from his broom during a race with Malfoy. He knew it was fake but to see Sherlock there yet again, this time no longer breathing like his mind had always imagined it, it stole the very breath from his lungs. It took his ability to move and froze him to the spot. He swallowed hard again and again, the tears threatening to bubble over and the dripping lazily down his face, trying to form his words into the spell that he needed. "Ri-Ri-" He could hear his voice from somewhere behind him.  
"John! JOHN! COME ON JOHN! IT'S NOT REAL!!" Sherlock was shouting in panic because someone had taken notice and he was to far away to do anything about it. He shoved and pushed, firing off spells as he ran the distance he could.  
"I-I can't-" John choked out even though he knew Sherlock couldn't hear him. He could hear the running feet, Sherlocks voice shouting out spells, shout for people to move and then his name over and over again.  
"JOHN! JOHN IT'S NOT REAL! GET UP JOHN!" There was a panic that John hadn't heard before in Sherlocks voice and he looked up just in time to see the emerald green tip of someone's wand.  
"Avada Kedavra." It wasn't even a shout, just so simply stated, and John wouldn’t have had time to move if he had been able too.  
"NO! AVADA KEDAVRA!!" John barely heard the shout as he faded quickly and then as he fell he heard skidding on rocks before suddenly he was grabbed and held tightly. "No… no no John. You idiot! You emotional idiot! Look what you have done!" Sherlock gasped out… Johns body already starting to go cold in his arms.  
"Come one John! Come on please… please John don't do this. Why?! Why didn't you just move!" He cradled Johns body in his arms, people dying around them, before he pulled John into his chest and just held his friend there. He was still, silent, tears refusing to fall of his own will before he carefully set John down. The Bogart that was trying to get his biggest fear was writhing on the ground because he had just lived it. He had just watched his only true friend die, the one person he cared for, and he hadn't been able to stop it.  
When he stood his shoulders were tight, his hands balled into fists, John was still staring at nothing but Sherlock wouldn't close his eyes… He didn't need that comfort as he turned around and pulled something from the hem of his trousers. If they wanted a war, a battle, if they wanted blood then what more an insult than to kill these men with the thing they hated the most? Johns pistol felt heavy in his hands, a gift from his sister, and Sherlock went into the fray again with wand and gun in hand. He lasted another thirty minutes himself before someone got smart and took him out.  
Three weeks later they were buried next to each other and can be seen wandering the halls of Hogwarts often.


End file.
